White Chip of the Gods
by tayenatay
Summary: Fairy Tail learns that there is a new reformed Baram Alliance.The Baram Alliance is targeting Lucy. 6 of the teams from the Grand Magic Games have to make an alliance. They have to stay at a hotel together and team up against the Baram Alliance. Will love blossom while they're at the hotel? Lucy x Unknown. Erza x Jellal. Other unknown pairings. Rated T.
1. The Beginning

**Okay I know I have a lot of fan fictions going on right now, but those are just for laughs and for the romance. This fan fiction is going to go really deep in plot and there will be lots of pairings and drama. I'll update my other fan fictions soon too. This will probably be my best fan fiction yet. I will certainly make a lot of chapters and I'll try to make it really interesting. The reason I'm doing this is because I've been planning this story out in my head for months, and after a lot of thinking I came to conclusion that I'm going to make this story. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy~**

**__****I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_Fairy Tail… _

_We've been watching you._

_We've been thinking._

_The Grand Magic Games have finished._

_It's time to begin our plan._

_Fairy Tail… Our resolve…_

* * *

"Master, what's wrong?" Erza saw that Makarov was in distress.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking…" Makarov replied.

"Thinking?"

"Yes."

"Thinking about what?"

"It seems they've already made their move."

"Who made their move?"

"I think you know who I'm talking about, Erza."

"I don't know who you're… You don't mean them!" Erza was in total shock.

"The Dark Guild, Jigoku no jikan, has started their move. They recreated the Baram Alliance. The new Baram Alliance includes three guilds:

Jigoku no Jikan

Tartaros

And the new Grimoire Heart

They are all after something that Lucy possesses. Have I told you the story?"

"I believe you have not, master." Erza said.

"Well then… I guess I have to tell you the story sooner or later." Makarov sighed.

* * *

_One day at the guild, before the S-class Exams, Team Natsu came back from a job and is now hanging out in the guild. "Hi everyone, we're back!" Lucy said. The guild cheerfully greeted them a 'Welcome Back'. "Ah, Levy-chan, it's been a while now hasn't it?" Lucy said while she gave her friend a hug. "Lu-chan! I missed you so much!" She hugged Lucy back. "Master, I have something to discuss with you." _

_30 minutes later..._

"_I see now. Years ago you were lost in the forest and tripped. You fell down a mountain and went face first into a tree. The next thing you saw was a glowing thing in the air and you grabbed it, am I correct?" _

_Lucy nodded. "It stopped glowing and I saw that it was a white circular chip. It looked a lot like a poker chip. Me, being the clumsy little girl I am, tripped and fell down. I accidentally swallowed the chip. Later on I found out from my father that those who possess the 'White Chip of the Gods' are to live forever and ever, but still age as a normal person. Father soon built a device that could track down where the chip is in my body. At this moment, the chip is in my left leg. It moves at a slow pace." Lucy explained. "So you're worried that you'll be targeted by Dark Guilds who are in search of the chip?" Makarov asked._

_Lucy nodded._

"_I'll do my best to gather more information on it. Now go a long with Natsu and the others. They must be tired of waiting for you!" Makarov said._

"_Okay!" Lucy ran off to her team._

*End of Flashback*

-Makarov now speaking- "After some research, I learned that there were only 14 of those chips in the world. After the seven years that we were stranded on Tenrou-Shima (Tenrou Island) that number gradually dropped to about 3 or 4 left and it seems that Lucy still has one of them. At this point in time, that chip has progressed its way down to her left foot. You might notice her walking weird because it's a very painful thing."

"Now that you say that… One day I was at Lucy's house for a sleepover. When she came out of the shower, I peeked and it seemed that her foot was bleeding very much. I think we should keep an eye on her." Erza admitted.

"Hmm I see. And exactly why did you peek at her?"

"No need to ask."

"O-okay… I now have an announcement to make to the guild" Makarov said.

"Attention, all of you brats! It seems we will make another alliance!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" The whole guild shouted.

"We will make an alliance with these teams from the Grand Magic Games!

Team Sabertooth. (Including Yukino and Minerva)

Team Lamia Scale (Including Sherry!)

Team Blue Pegasus

Team Mermaid Heel

Fairy Tail Teams A and B (Including Jellal and Wendy!)

This is a big task. But I know you guys can do it! All of the masters from each of our guilds have already told their guilds about this too! You guys leave tomorrow. Good luck, my brats."

Makarov left the room.

Next day on the way to the hotel, where all of the teams will stay at, Team Fairy Tail A and B find themselves at the hotel first.

"We've arrived first! Alright!" Natsu said as he went towards Team A's room. "Makarov said we'll stay here for however long it takes until one of the Baram Alliance guilds attacks us. So that means we could be stuck here for months, maybe even a year. And not to mention that we'll be here with our rival guild and other guilds we might not get along with. We'll have to do our best to become a whole family. Do you guys understand? This is for the sake of Lucy, a fellow guild member, and Fiore. If we don't stop this, Fiore could come to its end anytime soon. This is bigger than anything we have dealt with before. I do need to know why Levy came here though."

"Levy came to keep me company. Master said it was alright with him." Lucy happily said.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

"Well it seems that the other teams may not arrive until a few days from now. Let's get settled down now and go to bed. It's already pretty late." Gray was unpacking his luggage as he said this.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana retorted.

"UWAH!"

Everyone else just laughed.

"Levy-chan." Lucy said.

"Yes?"

"This is going to be a long trip."

"Hehe, I agree!" Levy agreed.

_This was just the start of the beginning of the story._

_**What is Fairy Tail's future? What will their fate be?**_

* * *

_****_**How was that for a first chapter? I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you're kind enough to do that :D**

**Next chapter: The Rest of the Fiore Alliance. **

**Aha bye :D**

**~Nyanmaru **


	2. The Rest of the Fiore Alliance Part 1

**I have decided to make a new chapter because the reviews were so awesome. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. D: do I have to say this every time? -.-**

**Ok … time to read. ENJOY~**

"Before we get unpacked, are you sure this is the right hotel? I mean, it seems already used." Lucy was concerned.

"I'm pretty sure Master said it was here."

The sounds of footsteps were heard off in the distance.

They saw the shadows of three people in front of them.

"Yes, we are here."

"We are here!"

"Hey hey hey hey. Welcome!"

"Welcome!"

"Fairy…"

"Fairy…"

"Tail…"

"Tail…"

"Folks!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" –Voices echo and fade-

There they were. The Blue Pegasus Trimens were standing right in front of Fairy Tail, the spotlight shining on them.

"**Hibiki of the Hundred Nights…" Hibiki said.**

"**Eve of the Holy Night…" Eve said.**

"**Ren of the Silent Night…" Ren said.**

Hearts and sparkles were literally forming around them. Lucy was gawking at them, as if their presence was the most important thing.

"Lucy…" Ren intensely gazed at Lucy, making her blush.

"Lu-san, it's been awhile!" Eve said in his cute whole-heartedly tone.

Hearts where forming in Hibiki's eyes… "Ah Lucy, you're still as beau-ti-ful as you were during the Grand Magic games! It was a shame that you were beaten to a pulp by Flare and Mine-"Hibiki was cut off when Erza smacked him on the head.

"T-thanks… I think." Lucy said.

The door to the hotel suddenly burst open.

"Hmhm! Sting is certainly strong enough to beat the Baram Alliance all himself." Lector* was bragging about Sting, as usual. "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch followed Lector into the hotel. Following them were Sting and Rogue.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Natsu-san and his lame-o team." Sting retorted. "Rogue, aren't you totally bummed out that we can't fight while we're here?"

"Not interested." Rogue had no expressions on his face at all.

"That's right! We cannot fight while we are here. Same goes for all of the dragon slayers. No fighting whatsoever! Do you understand?!" Erza's fierce gaze did not go unnoticed by anyone. Her gaze sent a shiver down everyone's spine.

"Oh yeah, we are here! The strongest guild, the strongest guild, we are here, oh yeah~!" Everyone was deafened by the sound of Orga's singing.

"Orga-san, we are not here for singing." Rufus politely stepped inside the hotel.

"Oh my, look at the stupid brat we're supposed to be protecting. She's still as – no even more - trashier looking than when I practically sent her to hell!" Minerva was as scornful as ever to the certain blonde haired mage. The sight of her face means death.

"U-umm. We heard the other teams won't be here until tomorrow, so until then we should get to know each other better!" Yukino suggested.

"Ah! Yukino-san! It's been awhile!" Lucy happily greeted Yukino earning a snort from Sting.

"Oh look, how cute. The two weakest wizards here are talking to each other. What a perfect match!" Sting and the others laughed.

While they were laughing, Natsu was clenching his fists.

"Do you guys even know…? How much… How hard she worked for us during the Grand Magic Games?! Do you no shame? She tried her hardest and did her best for us!"

"Natsu…" Lucy slightly blushed as she realized Natsu was sticking up for her.

"Haha! Tried her best my ass! If that's trying her best, I would like to see her worst!" Minerva and Sting were basically dying of laughter.

Lucy and Yukino walked out of the lobby and into their own rooms. Lucy didn't notice the tears streaming down her face and dripping all over the floor as she walked to her room.

Lucy didn't notice that she walked into the wrong room...

All the other members were still having an argument until they realized that Yukino and Lucy were gone. They figured they just went out for some air. After hours of pointless arguing, they came to conclusion that they should just stop and go to bed.

Lucy woke up to someone's hot breath on her neck. She lightly groaned when she realized the person's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist.

She slightly lifted her head to get a better view. She saw it was a big room with only one bed... 'That's unusual...' She thought. 'I'm supposed to be sharing a room with Erza.'

She tried to free herself of the person's grasp but it was no use. She was stuck there. The clock said it was 12:30 a.m. She went to sleep at 11 pm. 'I've only gotten an hour and a half of sleep? That little?' She thought again to herself.

She looked down at the hands grasping her waist.

Lucy's Pov

I don't recognize those hands. I'm certain this is a guy. No girls would sleep with me like this. Unless Erza...

I shook the thought out of my mind. I did the only thing that came to mind. I bit the person's arms.

Didn't move a bit.

I kept biting the person's arm but it was no use.

After what seemed like forever, he loosened his grasp and then let go.

"You make a really cute pouty face when you sleep, y'know." i recognized his voice. But why him?! I should've known better. He was wearing the same blue gloves as always. "Eeep! Sting, why are you here?!" I was confused but at the same time furious.

"You went into the wrong room idiot." I attempted to escape but he just grabbed me by the waist again and placed me on the bed.

"You're just too cute that I want you all to myself. I attempted to cover my blushing face but that just made him smirk even more.

"Well lets make a deal. I sleep here and you don't tell anyone about this, 'kay?"

"This is going to be fun~!" Sting agreed. Little did I know that off in the distance someone was watching…

**I decided to forget about the part when Lector… Ehem… died. Sorry if it's a spoiler to you but yeah that happened. Anyways… **


	3. They start their move

**Some people said Lector doesn't die but I can't believe Minerva until I actually see she has Lector somewhere else. After Minerva did that thing to Lucy I have a hard time believing anything from her. It could just be a trick to get Sting to win. But I'm not saying it's not true. It could be true. But if Lector is still alive, I'm going to be really happy because he's really cute and I love the way he brags about Sting all the time xD In this story I'm going to make Frosch a boy, even though Fro's gender is still unknown. I think he's cuter as a male. Okay enough with my blabbing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**I have my own OC's.**

* * *

Off somewhere else in the distance, people are talking.

"We haven't found this girl yet! I'm getting bored onii-chan! I want cookies!" A stranger off in the distance said.

"Oi Yuuki! Give the girl some cookies to make her shut up." Hiroshi really didn't like the girl, whose name is unknown.

"Here, Akemi. A cookie. Now eat it and be quiet!" Yuuki said.

"Uwah! Onii-chan doesn't like me!" Akemi cried. "By the way, thanks for the cookie. I appreciate it."

"Oh my lord. What's wrong with her?" Hiroshi is the type of person to get really annoyed.

"Shut up everyone." Aiko announced. "We have to find that Lucy Heartfillia. The one who possesses the White Chip of the Gods must be hunted down and killed immediately. Zeref is in his lost state of 24 years old. Those who possess the chip will age until they are 30. Zeref needs to be 25 or older until he awakens. When we finally get the chip, we will feed it to Zeref. We just have to wait one year, and then Zeref will finally awaken into his true form. Then the world will be in our hands. With that being said, let us continue our search!"

Everyone quieted down.

"I heard those Fairy Losers are makin' an Alliance with more losers. Let's kill 'em all! I'm fired up!" Yutaka said enthusiastically, emphasizing the word 'losers'.

"Yeah. Let's go!" They all simultaneously said.

* * *

_Back at the hotel..._

"AHAHA S-STOP.! HAHAHAHAHA." Sting was attacking Lucy with tickles.

"Fine I'll stop. But I have to admit you look really cute when you're laughing. I think we should..." Sting trailed off when he saw a dark aura forming around Lucy. Sting lightly chuckled. "Calm down, blondie. You seriously are an idiot."

Oh that did it. Lucy picked up a bat out of nowhere and started hitting Sting with it. "This is for tickling me and calling me an idiot!" Lucy yelled. "Oi I said calm down." Sting picked Lucy up off the ground and threw her on the bed.

"Ouch that hurt you stupid bitch-" Lucy was cut off when Sting slammed his lips against hers. She tried to scream but only soft moans were able to escape her throat. Once they finally broke apart for air Lucy realized what had happened. "Sting-kun. You just stole my first kiss from me. It's your time to pay..." An even darker aura was forming around Lucy instead. Sting suddenly realized he had awakened something that shouldn't have been. Lucy was even laughing in an evil manor. "Anyways i-it's not time to be playing right now." Sting stepped away from the girl. "Who said I was playing?" She said. "But it was pretty fun..." She whispered to herself. "Yay blondie admitted it was fun being with me!" Sting happily cried. "I-I never said such a thing!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yeeeees youuuu diiiiiiiid!"

"Nooooo IIII diiiiid noooottttt."

"Yess youuu- This is getting annoying." Sting admitted.

"Anyways, I believe the Baram Alliance is making their move now. I can feel it in my gut." Lucy said. Sting hugged Lucy from the back.

"I'll be here to protect you." He started trailing kisses down her neck. "Who said I wanted to be protected by a stupid person like you! And would you please stop kissing me!" Lucy shouted.

Sting ignored her and continued nibbling her neck. "H-hey I said stop." Lucy said. "Ngh. I said stop didn't I? Now stop..." Lucy could feel something wet in between her legs. Sting soon started kissing the blonde on her lips. Strings of moans could be heard in the room.

"Te-he!" The two stopped their make out session when they heard someone giggling. "MIRA?!" Lucy shouted. "-SAN?!" Sting finished her sentence. "Eheheh." Lucy started sweating. "Mira how much did you see?!"

"I saw when you guys were tickling each other all the way until you were French kissing. So basically the whole thing! And I know Lucy was sleeping with Sting-san too!" Mira giggled.

Lucy clenched her fists and stomped her feet on the ground. "Mira-sannnn. Make sure you sleep with one eye open tonight!" Mira's eyes grew wide when she saw blonde friend laughing in an evil way.

"Mira-sannnn. I'm going to get you for this!" Lucy yelled while waving her fists in the air. "Ahah. I-I'm sorry!" Mira ran out of the room with Lucy chasing after her. Sting scratched his head and said, "What an idiot blonde." "I heard that you stupid dragon slayer!" Lucy said somewhere off in the distance, earning a sweat drop from Sting.

_At the new Grimoire Heart Headquarters. _

"Master Hades." Rustyrose said. "It seems that love is bringing us and Fairy Tail back together."

Master Hades nodded. "I am very pleased to hear that our last fight wasn't our last. I'm sure we'll have many more battles in the near future."

_Back at Erza's Room. _

Erza could hear the sounds of footsteps and people screaming.

"I wonder what that's about." She thought out loud. "Anyways, Mystogan - no – Jellal, what are you doing here? You aren't a member of Fairy Tail."

"It was Makarov's idea. And to be honest, I want to spend as much time with you for the time we've missed these past 7 years." Jellal admitted. Erza blushed at his comment.

"J-Jellal..."

"Erza…"

"We're waiting…" Levy said.

"Huh?" Jellal and Erza said simultaneously.

"Won't cha kiss already? We've been waiting all day." Gray said annoyingly.

"U-uhh…" Erza fidgeted in her seat.

Jellal got up and walked towards the door when Levy decided it would be fun if she tripped him. "Oops. I am so very sorry I did not know you were going to walk this way!" –SFX in the background saying "Liar."-

Jellal tripped and fell right on top of Erza. Erza's eyes grew wide when she saw where he was touching her.

On her breasts

Again

….

"S-soft, e-even softer than before!" Jellal whispered.

Erza kicked him in the stomach. "Once was enough, but touching my breasts two times, that's unacceptable!" Erza chased him out of the room.

After chasing Jellal forever, they bump into Mira and Lucy who were doing the exact same thing.

Jellal ended up on top of Erza, earning whistles from her two friends who were standing beside them.

"Jellal. P-please get off of-" Erza was cut off when Jellal pressed his lips softly against Erza's.

"That's enough for tonight—err—today. We should get to bed. You're sleeping with me today." Jellal chuckled as he carried Erza back to their room.

"Hey! Let go of me at once!" Erza yelled.

After they went to their room, Mira said, "Kya! They look so cute together!" "Yeah I agree!" Lucy nodded. "Just like you and Sting!" Mira poked Lucy's cheeks. "Mira-san, please stop." Lucy begged.

_The rest of the members were off in a different room talking._

"That brat is something else. At first she's annoying me and getting beaten up by me. Then she's being targeted by a dark guild alliance, and then she's making Sting blush." Minerva admitted. "But what exactly are those people after…"

_Next chapter is coming soon._

* * *

**How was that for 3 chapters in a day? I hope you enjoyed because I'll add a new chapter tomorrow.**

**It's getting deeper into plot, so I'm really happy about that. **

**Goodnight**

**~Nyanmaru **


	4. The Rest of the Fiore Alliance Part 2

**Like one of the reviews said, I like Rufus x Lucy. I'd say that's my otp. I have a fan fiction for Rufus x Lucy if you're willing to check it out. Anyways I haven't decided on the person I'm pairing up with Lucy yet. I'll just go through with the story and figure it out later. I'm pretty sure Lucy will end up with someone though. You just have to read to find out :D There might be love triangles :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Do I have to say this every single time? D:**

Lucy's Pov

It was finally morning. I got up from bed, brushed my teeth, took a shower and changed my clothes. When I went back into the room Sting was still snoring as loud as Natsu. I decided to make breakfast for everyone before they wake up. I guessed they were all still sleeping. I tiptoed past each room making sure I didn't wake them up.

That's when, being the clumsy girl I am, I tripped over my own foot. Then I noticed that I didn't fall to the ground. I landed on someone's chest. "Be careful Milady." A smooth voice said. I suddenly realized who this was. "Eh, Rufus, what are you doing here?!" I said.

"I believe we have never spoken to each other before, no?" He said.

"Y-yes." I blushed when I saw his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist.

He soon let go and said, "Ah, I'm very sorry. I went too far." "N-no if you didn't do that I would've fallen down. T-thank you. And you were really warm..." I said.

"You're welcome, Lucy-san. By the way, Miss Lucy, I'm sorry for laughing at you when Minerva injured you. It was very stupid of me and I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's fine, it's fine. Now come help make breakfast with me."

I grabbed his hand without thinking and pulled him to one of the Kitchens. "B-but what if I don't want to make breakfast with you, Miss Lucy?"

"Just shut up and come with me. It will be fun!"

I never realized that I went into the wrong kitchen, the one that's for Mira-san and Laxus. Oh boy...

* * *

_Somewhere off in the distance._

Yuuki pushed a random stranger on to a wall. "Tell me where Lucy Heartfillia is, right now!" He said.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about." The stranger cried.

"Quit crying and tell me where she is!" Yuuki shouted. He grabbed the man's neck and pushed him up the wall. "I'm waiting!"

"B-but sir I don't know!" He made an attempt to free himself from Yuuki's grasp but it was no use. At this rate he would be choked to death. "Useless piece of trash..." Yuuki muttered and punched the guy's face. He then tightened his hands around the stranger's neck and threw him on the ground. The stranger ran off as fast as he could and called for help. "H-help! A dark guild just threatened to kill me!" His voice faded out in the distance. Yuuki's eyes grew wide and he punched the wall in a crazy manor. He clenched his teeth and shouted, "Lucy Heartfillia, once I get my hands on you I will certainly torture you until you reach the depths of hell!"

* * *

_Back at the hotel._

Rufus and Lucy made breakfast for everyone and it was to everyone's tastes. For lunch they all went out leaving Rufus and Lucy behind. Lucy was sure it was Mira's idea because she saw how fun Lucy and Rufus were having when making breakfast. That's the love crazy girl for you. "Hey Rufus, want to bake a cake?" Lucy asked. Rufus shook his head and said, "Milady, I already helped you with breakfast."

"Eh? But I really want to make a cake with you." Lucy whined. Rufus sighed and finally gave in. "Alright. One cake and then that's it for today, okay?"

"Yay!" Lucy cheered. Lucy felt like a child, but only acted that way because Rufus was treating her like one.

* * *

_At lunch everyone sat down and ate while talking about Lucy._

Mira clapped her hands. "Ah! I'm sure Lucy and Rufus are having tons of fun right now." She cheered. Everyone else just sighed.

"Why does that stupid Rufus get to have our Princess all for his self?" Eve and Hibiki whined at the same time.

Everyone turned to look at Ren. "It's not like I have a crush on her or anything..." He said.

Mira giggled. "I can think of all the possible things they could be doing in the Kitchen right now!" She made quotation marks with her hands.

Sting raised an eyebrow.

"OH NO! WE HAVE TO SAVE OUR PRINCESS FROM THAT MEMORY MAKE DEVIL!" The trimens said at once. "Oh no you're not going to do that. You're staying here." Mira said as she cracked her knuckles and her eyes turned a dark shade of red.

* * *

_Back in the kitchen, Rufus and Lucy were having some fun. _

Lucy and Rufus were finished baking the cake and tired. In attempt to pass time, Lucy started to eat the frosting. But then, she slipped and the strawberry frosting splattered on her. "Miss Lucy! Are you okay?!" Rufus picked Lucy back up to her feet. After looking at Lucy multiple times, he found it very attractive that Lucy seemed so innocent. Without thinking, Rufus put Lucy on the marble kitchen table. "Eh, Rufus. What are you... Hng!" Lucy yelped when Rufus was licking the frosting off of her cheek.

He soon made his way down her neck, and then started nipping at her collarbone. Lucy bit her lip to stifle a moan but it was no use. Rufus nudged his knee against her underwear, making Lucy loose it. "R-Rufus!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Back at lunch..._

"I hope Rufus and Lucy aren't having too much fun. If you know what I mean." Erza raised both eyebrows. "Ah I don't want to hear about that!" Wendy covered her ears. A huge question mark appeared right on top of Natsu as he said, "I don't know what you're talking about." -SFX in the background saying "Idiot."- "Natsu, you're so dense." Gray muttered "What did you say, droopy eyes?!" Natsu yelled back. "This is no time to be fighting! We have to figure out how to counterattack the Baram Alliance." Erza said. Everyone quieted down and listened to what she had to say. "Okay now here's our plan..." She began to say.

* * *

_At the Grimoire Heart's Headquarters… _

"Makarov, I am really enjoying our game of Hide and go Seek, but I'm afraid it will end soon. Right, _Azuma_?" Purehito said. "Yes, Master Hades. Thanks to you putting that spell on me to help me from dying of my lost magic, I will make sure I will repay you. Erza Scarlet, Titania, queen, I will enjoy our next battle. This time I will not lose." Azuma chuckled. The thought of beating Erza was very funny to him, because last time it was him who had lost. "Zeref will be hours! Ha! I'm looking forward to seeing Makarov again!" Purehito said. "I don't care about that. I just care about getting that girl named Cana back for steeling the Fairy Glitter. That girl can't use it to its extent, but I can. Cana, be prepared to die!" Bluenote walked off into the darkness of the guild. Master Hades, also known as Purehito, was never killed by Zeref. He fell on to Ultear's ship and was promised to be aided if he stopped doing his evil deeds. He tricked Ultear. "That stupid woman believed that I would stop doing my evil deeds. Ha! She knows me the most out of all of you people, she should have known better than to trust me. She should have left me there to rot and die. Stupid woman." Hades said.

* * *

Later on, the Fiore Alliance came home to a surprise. Mira's kitchen was a mess and Lucy was sleeping in bed with Rufus. *Hint their clothes weren't off*

"Aww that's too bad! I wanted them to do more than just this!" Mira pouted and purposely fell on the floor like a child.

"They lllllllike each other." Happy said.  
"Shut up, Happy." Carla said.

"Ah I'm sorry!"

The door soon burst open to a new group. "Mermaid Heel is here!" They all said in unison.

"Hi Er-chan. It's been a while." Milliana said.

They soon realized who was standing right before them...

"J-Jellal! What are you doing here, you fiend!" Kagura and Milliana said at the same time. "Kagura, Milliana. I-I don't know what to say." Jellal said as he looked away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A short man soon walked in. "This is no time to be fighting. We are here to be protecting someone, no?" Ichiya said. "Sensei!" The trimens said in unison.

"They're not the only ones here." A male voice said somewhere off in the distance.

"Lyon!" Gray shouted.

"Gray." Lyon said as he walked into the room.

"Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale? That means everyone is here!" Erza said.

"Wrong. That is wrong. We are also here. Your masters kept this a secret from you guys to reduce any confusion, but We've also decided to join in on the fight!" Said a female voice.

"Raven Tail?!" Everyone else in the room shouted as they saw their enemy dark guild in the room.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Now how was that? I hope you liked this chapter. Please review :D**

**Next: How will we work together? **

**Bye!**

**~Nyanmaru. **


	5. What Happened During Lunch

Okay just a short chapter of what happened before Mira and the others came back from lunch.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.!

Before the Fairy Tail members came back from lunch, Rufus and Lucy were having quite the fun fest.

The second time Rufus had rubbed his knee against her panties, he noticed they were damp. "Fufufu Lucy-san, we haven't done anything yet and I'm making you wet." He chuckled. "Ngh. Ahhnn~yes you... you're making me we..~t." Lucy found it hard to talk when he was touching her in places other people have never touched before.

Lucy's Pov.

He propped me up again the kitchen counter as he played with my hair. He then pressed his lips against mine. I could feel my hair being tugged at and my breath hitched up. My legs gave in and I felt myself sliding down. His knee nudged my inner thighs and panties again making me moan in pure bliss. An "Ahh!" escaped my lips. He then removed his knee and let me slide down. Shortly after I found myself being carried to his bedroom.

**Only a little fluff... I might make a lime/lemon for this chapter. I'm not sure though. Anyways bye.**


	6. How will we work together?

**Here is a New Chapter :D **

**Sorry for the really long wait. I just had a bunch of tests and quizzes to study for this week. Christmas break is coming soon so I'm going write a lot of chapters for this and my other fan fictions that I haven't gotten to update this month. **

**Prepare yourselves, for you are about to read some interesting stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Fairy Tail. I just own my OC's. **

I woke up to a groggy feeling and something sticky in between my legs~.

My eyes grew wide as I remembered what happened earlier today. I noticed that Rufus wasn't here. I decided to sneak out of the room and take a shower.

.

.

.

After I was finished, I decided to go to the family room to see if anyone was home yet. My eyes grew wide as I realized who was standing at the door. FLARE? Raven Tail? NANI?!

Just then, two new figures came walking in.

"You people, what is the purpose of being here? It is not to fight, am I correct? It is to make allies and fight against the Baram Alliance to protect a fellow guild member, and the rest of Fiore!" Ultear and Meldy's figures became clear in the distance.

.

.

.

For the next few days we got along pretty well. We got to know a little bit about each other and we also got to plan new strategies to defeat the new Baram Alliance. Even Flare has a few nice qualities. The only thing I didn't get is that Flare was the only one that came. I guess master hasn't gotten on good terms with Raven Tail and Master Ivan. Flare said she ran away from the guild. I asked her why she didn't just quit but I soon learned that once you have the Raven Tail insigna on you, you can't escape from the guild.

I guess that's bad, but I'm experiencing some boy trouble. Over the past few days, Sting has been giving me the cold shoulder and Rufus hadn't talked to me once. Juvia told me it was obviously a love triangle. Also, it's almost time for the unleashing of the White Chip. That's when the White Chip finally reaches the big toe in my foot, and cuts through like a saw.

That means that at that point, I will live forever until the world ends as we know it. I called master a few times via lacrima vision and he said that there might be a way to prevent the unleashing and I might have a normal life. He also said that if the unleashing does happen, that it'll increase the chances of us coming face to face with the Baram Alliance.

"Hmm..." I said as I thought even harder.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly, my head started hurting as a memory from my past soon washed my thoughts away.

400 years ago...

_"Lucy, wake up! Don't die on me... We still have a life to live together!" Zeref pleaded. "Don't worry, I'm fine." I said as I stood up. "Lucy. Your magical power, Lacrí, helps you see the future thousands of years from now. What do you see?" Zeref asked._

_"I see... I see stupid people making fools of themselves thinking that you are in your lost state. I see myself, living a life of lies. A magical power replacing my memories with false memories of having a happy life with Fairy Tail. The world shattering into pieces because of me..." I felt myself lose my balance. Zeref caught me as he said, "Lucy, don't push yourself. Lucy.." His voice faded away as he pressed his lips against mine..._

.

.

.

End of flashback.

My eyes grew wide and my pupils shrunk. What is this?! I'm not who I think I am?

More memories soon came.

_"Mavis! Take this woman and save her! Please! She's been over working herself and at this rate she'll.." Zeref was tearing up as he held a woman covered in blood and bruises. The woman looked exactly like me. "Calm down! I will use my magic to heal her-" Mavis was cut off when Zeref started yelling. "No! If we combine our powers we can create a non-existent life for her. A life where she can have a mother and father. A life where she can have friends and people who care about her. A life where her goal isn't defeating Acnologia... A life where she can be away from me..." Zeref placed the woman on the ground and gave the woman one last peck on the cheek. He got up as he and Mavis held hands. "Are you sure about this?" Mavis said._

_"Yes."_

_"Unison Raid!" They said together. That is when they changed the balance of the world.._

End of flashback.

I felt myself fall down to my hands and knees as I started quivering in fear. "Somebody... Help me.." I managed to say as I started sobbing loud enough for everyone to hear. They soon ran over to help me.

"Her memories came back?" A familiar voice said. The figure soon came closer to me. "I no longer need to hide my identity anymore." He took his hoodie off. "Lucy, it's me, Zeref." He lightly said.

"What?!" Everyone shouted in disbelief.

This is when the disaster started...

Many years later...

"Carla, are you still thinking about that?" An older Wendy said. "Yes... Even though I could predict the future, I couldn't save Fairy Tail..." Carla said. "You never know Carla! They are still stuck in that time dimension! They can still change the past and recreate this future that we are living in. We just have to patiently." Wendy assured everything would be fine.

"Wait patiently... I guess you're right." Carla agreed.

What is Fairy Tail's future?

Back in present time, the Baram Alliance continues their search.

Normal Pov.

"Tataros hasn't made a move yet. What exactly are planning?" Yuki said.

...

Lucy didn't know that she never had a normal life to begin with... and that she will never have a normal life...

**Hm. I wonder what Lucy's past was like. Well I already know...**

**Please review. I'll be adding chapter previews now.**

**Next Chapter: Lucy's Not So Normal Past and The Not So Normal Future. **

Years later in future Fiore which is now Modern Japan, Fairy Tail is still one of the biggest guilds.

"Hmm hmm hmm..." A blonde haired girl sang as she walked by a television store. She was wearing a hospital gown and everyone around her stared at her in shock. She stopped as she noticed something interesting.

"Fairy Tail is still the strongest guild even after 2803 years since the Acnologia incident! What will become of Fairy Tail? And now, Code:Breakers and Eden are revealed? Who are these magnificent power users and why did Prime Minister Fujiwara hide this from us..."

"Fairy Tail? What's Fairy Tail? And who am I?" She continued asking things until a doctor came rushing towards her.

"Dear Lucy-sama! Please don't run away like that. Hurry up and come back to the hospital with us. You are still in special treatment." The doctor said.

His clipboard... said...

_"Black Wizard Lucy Heartfillia._

_Age: Unknown._

_Diagnosed With: Amnesia and Cotard Delusion.*_

_Spouse: Zeref (location is unknown)_

_Title: Second most evil wizard in the history of wizards._

Under that was a letter. (Parody of what happens in the manga when Carla has a vision.)

_To my Dear Lucy Heartfillia,_

_It will be years when you read this._

_I know you're in your lost state, but I also know that Mavis will be there to protect you. _

_I will remain hidden and I will watch you far off in the distance. _

_If you ever want to find me, just look at the huge star point east. _

_From Your Lovely,_

_Zeref._

**Present Day...**

**"**What is this awful future?!" Carla shouted as she saw Zeref approach Lucy as the others watched in disbelief..._  
_

**I hope you like the really long chapter spoiler. Anways, I'll make a new chapter very soon. Probably today. **

**Definitions****: **

Amnesia: A partial or total loss of memory.

Cotard Delusion: A rare psychiatric disorder in which a person holds a delusional belief that he or she is dead, does not exist, is putrefying or has lost their blood or internal organs. Rarely, it can include delusions of immortality.

Spouse: A husband or wife. (In this case, a husband.)**  
**


	7. Kami-sama, Lucy! (God, Lucy!)

**It's been so long D: Sorry for not updating for a loong time. (By the way, I'll also be updating my other stories so just wait patiently, please.) I had lots of quizzes and stuff, and there's only 4 more weeks 'til midterms D:**

**I'll try to update as much as I can. I had a big case of writers block, and I have osgood schlatter disease in my right leg. Ew. It hurts really bad and I might not be able to update too often but I'll try! Just cope with my pace. And now you have a story to read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, 'cause if I did, Jellal and Erza would be a dating. :D**

* * *

_Lucy Currently dreaming..._

_Years later in future Fiore which is now Modern Japan, Fairy Tail is still one of the biggest guilds._

_"Hmm hmm hmm..." A blonde haired girl sang as she walked by a television store. She was wearing a hospital gown and everyone around her stared at her in shock. She stopped as she noticed something interesting._

_"Fairy Tail is still the strongest guild even after 2803 years since the Acnologia incident! What will become of Fairy Tail? And now, Code:Breakers and Eden are revealed? Who are these magnificent power users and why did Prime Minister Fujiwara hide this from us..."_

_"Fairy Tail? What's Fairy Tail? And who am I?" She continued asking things until a doctor came rushing towards her._

_"Dear Lucy-sama! Please don't run away like that. Hurry up and come back to the hospital with us. You are still in special treatment." The doctor said._

_His clipboard... said..._

_"Black Wizard Lucy Heartfillia._

_Age: Unknown._

_Diagnosed With: Amnesia and Cotard Delusion.*_

_Spouse: Zeref (location is unknown)_

_Title: Second most evil wizard in the history of wizards._

_Under that was a letter. (Parody of what happens in the manga when Carla has a vision.)_

_To my Dear Lucy Heartfillia,_

_It will be years when you read this._

_I know you're in your lost state, but I also know that Mavis will be there to protect you._

_I will remain hidden and I will watch you far off in the distance._

_If you ever want to find me, just look at the huge star point east._

_From Your Lovely,_

_Zeref._

Zeref was slowly approaching them while everyone else stared at him with wide eyes. Natsu tried to punch it but he realized his arm went right through the figure. "A hologram... No. An illusion." Erza tried to process this in her mind. "Wait, if that's magic, then that means the enemy is in here somewhere!" Minerva finally realized it. Everyone did. The figure soon disappeared into a cloud of dust.

The time they were all slacking off doing nothing, the enemy was already on its way here. "Everyone, our top priority is protecting Lucy. Make sure you help her at all costs!" Levy glanced back at her unconscious friend lying down on the ground.

"Let's go!"

They all spread out and went their separate ways.

...

4 hours later...

"After all this searching, we didn't get any leads as to where they are! Where could they be!" Gray was frustrated. They had searched for hours and hours and they couldn't find them anywhere.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Erza said, eyeing everyone in the room.

"Yeah. The enemy is someone from the alliance. In other words, the enemy is one of us." Natsu said while clenching his fists.

"Natsu it's not just one enemy." Hibiki said.

"What do you mean... Wait, you're not suggesting that there's more than one enemy here?!" Natsu was speechless.

"I'm not suggesting. I **know.**"

_In a different room_...

"You do realize what you did right, Sting-_kun?_" Rufus asked.

"Enough with the -kun! And yes I know. You did it too, huh?"

"Indeed. I found her interesting. You learned that technique from master?"

"Yeah... And I'm guessing you did too. The famous technique; Familiarizing they call it. Leaving a mark on someone's neck wanting to become their familiar, is how it is. It was originally only for familiars from the demon world, but mages could learn the forbidden technique. It can only be used on gods." Sting explained.

"That's what master told me. I still am profoundly surprised that Lucy is a god... and that we now belong to her..." Rufus trailed off.

"I'm more surprised that the Miss knew her when they were kids." Sting smirked and turned to Rufus who had a sly smile on his face.

"The Miss is quite the evil, right?" Rufus tilted his head to the right and grinned.

"Indeed."

* * *

**ooh! I wonder who the miss is.**

**Oh wait, I already know since I'm the author and everything... **

**'_Shut up Nyanmaru, your humor is horrible.' _**

**Oi! **

**I wonder if you can guess who the miss is.? **

**And can you guess who the enemy(s) is/are? **

**Ha, ha, ha. I bet you can't ;)**

**Review! **

**Ja ne~ **


End file.
